


Ensnared

by reynasis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Extremely Dubious Consent, Just Sex, Kuroro thinks Kurapika is pretty, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This was supposed to be 2k words lmao, Vampire Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynasis/pseuds/reynasis
Summary: I will never join the likes of you.” Kurapika hissed, “Much less, let you tame me.”“Perhaps not,” Kuroro purred, silky dark saccharine.Kurapika was forced to glare into the chandelier as Kuroro’s head lowered against his neck. The vampire’s lips brushed against his pulse as he whispered into the canvas of his skin.“But I don’t need to tame you to have your body sing for me, darling.”or;In which Kurapika is captured by the vampiric Phantom Troupe leader, Kuroro Lucilfer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 37
Kudos: 251





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two months to finally get this posted haha 
> 
> At first I wasn’t going to write dub-con smut but I realized Kurapika wouldn’t consent to such things without a little persuading in the form of a sexy vampire seducing him. :) 
> 
> Also terribly sorry at the lack of exposition. I just wanted to write lots of porn. 
> 
> As a side note, vampires can turn humans into vampires by fulfilling two conditions: Knowing the human’s name and having them consent to being turned. I just want to make that clear since I couldn't find a way to explain it subtly in the fic.
> 
> Anyway peace, my writing might be terrible but its ok, it's sex.

A drooping weight on his eyelids and a groggy feeling told him that he has been sleeping one too many hours. 

It was a slow process, waking up, when his limbs were too comfortable in the silkiest material he’s ever had the privilege of feeling on his skin. There was the scent of musk and roses and Kurapika nosed into the material, relishing its silky coolness. 

A tickle at the back of his mind had Kurapika stilling. Something was wrong. Frowning, he couldn’t fathom why his body was shifting, as if it remembered something he could not, trying to urge him to get _up_ and _go- Hurry! Before-_

An ambush.

Four figures. Three had Gon, Killua and Leorio surrounded. 

_“Kurapika!”_

A stark spider insignia. 

The movement of a coat, dark rippling in his peripheral. 

_“Now do hold still, love,” A strong arm slid around his waist, pulling Kurapika against a solid presence behind him. Kurapika was frozen, like an animal that didn’t know how to play dead. A cool hand at his chin tilted his head, angling it in a way that exposed the column of his neck. Kurapika’s breath rattled against his ribcage._

_“This will only be but a quick moment,” A dark voice whispered, hot breath licking his neck, and then-_

Kurapika shot up, heart seizing inside his chest. 

Too fast did he upright himself on the bed, head swimming with a dizziness that spun lights around in his skull. He hissed, clamping a hand over his neck where the bite wound made its presence known with a dull sting. 

He frowned. The coil twisting in his stomach did nothing to ease his anxiety, brimming within his throat. Not only did he get ambushed, he had been captured by his assailant too. Though there was an obvious lack of restraints as far as he could tell, Kurapika had a feeling it did not matter. He could only hope his friends were left alone. 

With how the ambush played out, it was clear that Kurapika was their sole target. 

Classical music, subdued in a refined manner, sang through the extravagant room. With it, a combination of expensive scents and gentle perfumes coiled around him lazily, like they were trying to coax his tense and weary nerves into slumber. 

He shook his head, dispelling the fog. He caught a flash of blond in front and he realised it was his own reflection that had caught his attention, his weary eyes deep and scathing red against the gold fringed mirror taking up a considerable portion of the room’s lavish wall. 

“You’re awake I see.”

It took Kurapika everything in his composure to tame his features into a cool line. He spared a purposeful glance at the door to his right. A flare behind his eyes made them burn brighter. 

Standing in front of Kurapika’s only exit, the vampire leader was dressed in his distinct attire, coat and all. The only difference was that underneath the coat resting on his shoulders, he had chosen to wear a pressed suit to par with polished slacks. The vampire had a polite smile on his lips, reaching his eyes with a friendly light, hands in his pockets. If Kurapika didn’t know better, he looked entirely human, the perfect presentation of a gentleman with the devilishly handsome features to pair with it. 

Vampires were charismatic creatures, Kurapika knew. The art of deception was woven into their very nature, like intricate webs drawing in unknowing prey too captivated to realise the unseen danger of sticky sweet threads and saccharine words. 

“Spider,” Kurapika said evenly, a shadow of a scowl tempting his lips. 

The vampire tilted his head and gave him another winning smile. 

Kurapika bit his tongue, the sting grounding him. How _dare_ the man who had killed his entire clan look so nonchalant, as if they were old friends. The prick of his anger stung at his ribcage, filling his chest with rose thorns born from searing fire and angry coals. His face twitched from an effort to keep neutral.

“I do have a name,” the vampire said, walking over to recline back on the chair beside the bed. Kurapika frowned as he offered a hand toward him, “Kuroro Lucilfer.” 

A monster playing gentleman irked him more than anything else. 

His lips twisted into a scowl, slapping the offending hand away. The vampire did not flinch the slightest when Kurapika’s icy stare turned on him. 

“My, your bloodlust is practically flooding,” Kuroro remarked lightly, albeit curious. He cocked his head to the side, looking like a child who couldn’t understand the aggression of a cornered animal, “Weren’t the Kurtas a peaceful lot?”

His eyes burned brighter. It stung against his skull. 

“What do you want?” Kurapika hissed, “Have you come to gloat about your successful capture of me? Kill me and take my eyes?”

To Kurapika’s surprise, Kururo looked _offended_. 

“I would do no such thing,” Kuroro scoffed. His features fell into one of fascination and intrigue, the kind one would wear when examining a pinned butterfly behind glass, “It is not common for our heists to leave loose and untied ends, much less, a survivor of all things,” The man leveled him with a silky gaze, dark eyes smothering Kurapika. His breath ceased in his throat as a thumb traced the bottom of Kurapika’s lip, the warmth of it dipping just barely into the wet of his mouth.

“Though I don’t believe it’s such a bad thing. Your ferocious beauty, the look in your eyes, all moulded like glass under fire,” Kuroro lips split into a shadowy smile, his thumb dipping into his mouth, pressing against his tongue, “To think I would land such an enticing and rare catch, worthy of my collection. A waste, truly, if I were to mar it as such.” 

Kurpika snapped his teeth together. He tsked when Kuroro’s hand retreated far too fast to even leave a nick on him. He settled with letting the anger humming in his chest to colour his eyes brighter. 

“You think you can keep me?” Kurapika growled. “Put me on display as one of your items?”

“Now that would be an insult to your worth.” 

“My worth as a scarlet coloured trinket?” he could feel his fingers curling into his palms, angry nails biting into the skin. “Did you also let the others gather dust in your collection?”

“Perhaps,” Kuroro hummed, waving a dismissive hand, “But you’re different.”

A bitter laugh, one dry of humour, escaped his lips, “Then what? Turn me into a glorified pet and keep me on a leash and a jeweled collar to par with it? I would have you pinned underneath me before you could even _dare_ try.” 

The vampire had the audacity to chuckle, good humouredly, “Feisty. If I didn’t know any better, I would think this was your definition of foreplay, seeing as you are on my bed.”

Kurapika blinked rapidly, taking in the dark silk of the sheets he was laying on, wrinkled with his movements. A flush of heat washed up his neck as he took in his wear for the first time; a modest dress shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders, just short of slipping off his left one, with the top button undone to reveal his collarbone. 

An indignant noise escaped him and he tore the sheets up to his chest. It didn’t help that his lower half hadn’t been given any consideration, his thighs left entirely in the nude. How _mortifying_ that he had been manhandled out of his clothes and gear only to be changed into a single dress shirt, and without underwear, to make it all the more humiliating. 

The vampire rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, cheek in his palm. Amusement lit like a candle in his dark mirrored eyes and tugged his lips into a slight smile, “Don’t be shy, I’ve since seen all of you already. Is there really such a need to be so flustered, dear?”

Heat flared onto his cheeks. Kurapika grit his teeth and tightened the sheets around himself in a tight fist. “You _pervert_.”

Kuroro stood, his figure tall and imposing, “Rest assured, I didn’t do anything besides appreciating your form,” he seemed to loom closer, regarding Kurapika with a strange fondness, “Where best your Spider tattoo would look, I couldn’t possibly decide.” 

Kurapika choked, lungs squeezing.

“ _What?_ ” 

“Turning you into a trinket or a pet would be both insulting and a loss. You’re talented and I should see to it that it’s not wasted,” Kuroro placed a palm beside Kurapika’s hip, leaning gracefully into his space. His breath tickled the shell of his ear, and Kurapika’s hand tightened on the sheets as a hand tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. The contact made Kurapika shiver and the soft rush of warm air from Kuroro’s whisper made his earring swing gently, “You would make a beautiful addition to the Troupe.”

“You’re not serious,” he whispered, breath trembling on his exhale. 

The dark of the vampire’s gaze was weighed with terrifying sincerity, pinning Kurapika and rendering him paralysed. He couldn’t register the movement of Kuroro’s hand until it came into contact with his cheek, palm caressing the contours of his face. It was warm, gentle, _oddly_ soothing. 

Everything that shouldn’t have made Kurapika shiver with something completely forbidden in his bones. 

“I am. I just have to tame the wild cat in you first,” Kuroro whispered.

Kurapika’s body moved, hand grabbing for the nearest thing he could possibly wield as a weapon. A tight grip on both his wrists pinned him down against the bed and a squeeze on one of them, a low warning, made him release the pen he had snatched from the nightstand with a relenting hiss. 

The grip of Kuroro’s hands were bruising almost, a testimony to the sheer power difference between his mortal body and the vampire’s unparalleled strength. Struggling against the obvious power imbalance would only serve to tire Kurapika out and exhaust him of his options. He settled with a glowering glare. 

I will _never_ join the likes of you.” Kurapika hissed, baring claws and fangs, “Much less, let you tame me.” 

“Perhaps not,” Kuroro purred, silky dark saccharine. 

Kurapika was forced to glare into the chandelier as Kuroro’s head lowered against his neck. The vampire’s lips brushed against his pulse as he whispered into the canvas of his skin.

“But I don’t need to tame you to have your body sing for me, darling.” 

Kurapika gasped, a shallow breathy sound, as Kuroro kissed right below his ear. His lips descended from there, tracing the old bite wound with his teeth, before mouthing at his exposed collarbone. The point of his sharp canines traced paths across his skin and his heart jumped as lips pressed against his collarbone, leaving a brand of heat for Kurapika to feel.

For a creature made from the night, Kuroro’s body burned impossibly hot. The teasing press of his weight made Kurapika’s body shiver without his permission. 

A deep chuckle breathed into his ear and long fingers threaded through Kurapika’s hands to trap them beside his ears. The scent of his natural musk and cologne permeated the air between them. Kurapika feigned indifference at the intoxicating smell as Kuroro’s face hovered inches from his. 

“I would love to know your name, sweetheart. Afterall, it is common courtesy to give your name after one introduces themselves,” Kuroro offered, squeezing his hands. 

“Never,” Kurapika snapped, the bite of it unusually faint. The vampire was _too_ close, lips tickling against his. He tightened his grip, digging his nails into the vampire’s pale skin, “You don't deserve such a thing as courtesy.”

Kuroro hummed dismissively, lowering his eyes to his mouth. His heart ceased, finding the dark lashes of his eyes attractive. Kurapika’s eyes travelled from there, to the contours of his handsome cheekbones, the slant of his nose, the supernatural glow of his skin that was cool even basked under golden light. Kuroro was the embodiment of sinfully attractive and Kurapika’s eyes widened as the vampire’s lips parted in a smile, tongue running up over gleaming white fangs. 

“That’s alright. Your name will be mine in due time.”

“Wha-” 

Lips crashed onto his and the world vanished into smoke and heat. 

Kuapika struggled fruitlessly against Kuroro’s weight. The vampire seemed to heed his protest as a challenge, deepening the kiss and devouring the breath from his lungs with his lips and tongue. Kurapika made a noise as a hand slid under the hem of his dress shirt, stroking the area around his waist and abdomen with soothing patterns. He didn’t know how to react when the fingers dared travel closer to his groin, just short of touching. 

Already, his disheveled dress shirt was undone, parted when a hand shifted the clothing to further expose his chest. Kurapika squirmed as a hot palm splayed across his sternum, heat flushing to his cheeks as long fingers glided down. They brushed down to his chest and Kurapika gasped as they started rubbing his nipples. 

Startled, his hand lashed out, stopping Kuroro’s hand from moving as he held his wrist. Heat stained his cheeks a dark red and a glimpse of amusement flickered across Kuroro’s face.

“How sensitive,” the vampire chuckled, taking Kurapika’s hand and threading his fingers through his, “Judging from the scent of your blood, you’re a virgin,” Kuroro hummed. The want in his eyes turned a dark smothering black as he kissed his knuckles, “I’m certainly going to enjoy ravishing you.” 

Kurapika drew in a shallow breath. The fresh air did nothing to dispel the fog in his head when all that it had been was Kuroro’s scent, coiling around him, invading his lungs with its potency. Prey animal he was, drugged by the sweet contact of Kuroro’s tantalising touches and sultry whispers. 

Paralysed. 

The Spider’s venom was a perfect concoction. 

Kurapika knew what was going to come, knew what the touches meant from the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, but he still shuddered and gasped, “What are you doing?”

Kuroro chuckled, the sound dark and velvety and entirely dangerous. 

“I'm going to bind you to me, one way or another.”

His hand pressed against his chest and Kurapika was certain that the vampire could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, fingertips reading the rushing blood flow and the chorus of mixed messages in the veins of his heart. Flares and warnings of _run, escape_ fiercely fighting with the other intoxicated part of him that moaned to submit.

Kuroro shushed him softly as if he could hear the turmoil in Kurapika’s chest. The instinctual part of him, a deep-rooted one that recognised vampires as its superior species, trembled. Kuroro could end his life simply by tearing his jugular vein from his neck, or if he were any less savage, use his hand to crush his heart within his chest until Kurapika choked on his own blood. 

The touches and sweet gestures shared between the space of them clashed with the horrible imagery. The contradiction of what his mind outlined and what Kuroro’s sweet touches filled in within the space of it left him disorientated. Even more so when lips touched his neck, not to bite, but to leave a featherlight kiss that left him flushing with warmth.

“Let me take care of you,” Kuroro’s breathy voice whispered into his ear. It was all dark smoke, one that didn’t burn or choke, “You will feel good by the time I’m done with you. I promise.” 

His mouth travelled down, following the line of his throat. The cool air on Kurapika’s bare chest was replaced by the fanning heat of Kuroro’s breath and hot arousal pooled into his abdomen as slow kisses trailed down from the sensitive part under his ribcage to the tense muscle of his stomach. A soft bite under his navel made him gasp and grip the sheets. 

Where fear was supposed to be present, contentment like a warm tide caressed him. Drowning, but not suffocating, as a hand cradled the slight curve of his back with revered gentleness. 

A moan fell from his lips as Kuroro pressed hot love bites into his stomach. His breath was a fragile thing, trembling, when the same insistent lips drew back up along his body, detours of light kisses and gentle suckling against his chest and neck coaxing his eyes to droop and his breath to leave his damp lips with a soft sigh. 

The noise seemed to be just what Kuroro wanted. There was an imprint of a satisfied smile pressed under his jawline and Kurapika shivered again when the hot press of Kuroro’s mouth moved to coo a breathy praise into his ear. 

“Please,” Kurapika gasped, so quiet, he wasn’t sure whether he really had spoken at all.

Kuroro chuckled, a strange mirthy sound that he shouldn’t have found attractive. The heat of Kuroro’s mouth returned, claiming his lips as one hand played with his chest while the other smoothed up and down his side. Kurapika made a broken noise of surprise in his throat when a firm rocking between his thighs made the sheer heat of _want_ wash over him. 

A wet coolness settled on his lips when they separated. Strong hands gripped his hips and Kurapika gasped as Kuroro pulled his lower half against the bulge of his erection, enough for his clothed erection to roll perfectly against his entrance. The teasing pressure of it made him harden and shame curled into him as he felt the precum of his erection smear against his naked thighs and dampen Kuroro’s slacks. 

“It’s alright,” Kuroro whispered, sultry. His hand moved to wrap around his erection and Kurapika’s breath hitched as he felt himself twitch against his palm. “Just _feel_.” 

Kuroro started moving his hand and Kurapika gasped, the sound morphing into a moan as his fingers grappled at the sheets. His back arched as a thumb swiped the head of his erection, the slick of precum aiding Kuroro’s hand to pump faster. Kuroro was experienced, finding spots that Kurapika didn’t know existed until it was stimulated.

It was effortless reducing him to a mess of moans and airy gasps. Kurapika squirmed when Kuroro’s mouth returned on his body, spreading kisses across his sharp collarbone and down to his flushed chest. Kurapika’s moan was cut short, breaking into a whimper, as Kuroro wrapped his lips around a nipple, tugging gently on it with his teeth and laving it with his tongue.

A tremble in Kurapika’s thighs made him aware of just how close he was. It was so _good_ , borderline overwhelming for how touch starved he had made his body, and a hard suck on his nipple and firm swipe on the head of his erection made him moan, the sound strangled behind bitten lips. 

Kuroro pulled back smiling, “You really are a virgin. Such a sensitive one at that too.” 

He clenched his teeth, turning his head to the side as an angry flush scorched his cheeks, “You’re- the one-“ he stuttered when hot lips kissed his inner thigh, sensitive flesh nibbled between teeth, “-touching me like this. Anyone would - _ah_ \- react this way.”

“Ah, I’m not mocking you. I find you rather adorable to the contrary,” Kuroro’s dark eyes shone with a wicked light and he shifted until his face was between Kurapika’s spread legs. He could feel his breath caressing the space between his thighs as he spoke. “You sound lovely. It makes me wonder what noises you might make when I do this.”

Kuroro pressed his lips to his erection, tasting a generous sample of it with his tongue. Kurapika’s eyes widened, hand slapping over his mouth when Kuroro gave him a heated stare, entirely meant to be teasing if the slight perk of his lips didn’t tell him so. 

His mouth descended upon him in one swift move. 

Kurapika gasped behind his palm, startled by the hot slickness. Heat burned his face as Kuroro’s mouth moved on him, tongue rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock as he pushed Kurapika further into his throat. Kuroro was greedy, taking all of him into his mouth as he rubbed his tongue against the head of his erection. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurapika cried, hand flying from his lips to grip the vampire’s dark hair instead. His voice cracked as his hips tried to buck away. “W-wait- _Ah!_ ” 

He felt the vibration of Kuroro’s chuckle, the sensation sending pleasure curling into his spine. Strong hands kept his jolting hips in place, encouraging them to buck forward into his mouth instead. Kuroro pulled him closer toward his mouth and Kurapika mewled from the hot pressure and the attention of Kuroro’s tongue on his erection as he sucked and allowed him to hit the back of his throat. His fingers tightened on Kuroro’s hair and a pleased groan rumbled from Kuroro’s chest. 

“S-stop,” Kurapika panted, chest heaving and flushed pink. He was so close, thighs quivering, abdomen trembling. “I _can’t_ , I’m going to-“

Kuroro sucked harder, humming deeply as he shoved Kurapika’s hips forward toward his mouth with his hands. His eyes flicked up and pinned Kurapika with a hot dominating stare just as he sucked _hard_ , nails digging the slightest bit into the flesh of his waist. 

He burst with a hoarse cry, head tossing back as he came into Kuroro’s eager throat. His orgasm rolled into him, body writhing and twisting in Kuroro’s hold. He sobbed quietly, thighs shaking from the aftershocks, as Kuroro drew back with a satisfied look. He was smiling devilishly when he licked his lips. 

“Cute,” Kuroro leaned closer, face hovering a breath away. “You taste good, dear.” 

Shame curled into his gut and he hid his face away into the plush pillow, refusing to meet the vampire’s gaze when he was teary-eyed, flushed red and shaking on every breath. 

A hand cradled his cheek, turning it back. He did not meet his eyes still, as a thumb wiped away a stray tear. 

“Would you be willing to tell me your name now, sweetheart?” Kuroro was overwhelmingly gentle, his hand and voice both. 

The shape of his name rested on his tongue, a phantom feeling in his mouth waiting to be delivered. It didn’t move from there, halted by the whisper of caution in the back of Kurapika’s mind. 

“How unfortunate,” Kuroro hummed when Kurapika didn’t answer. Despite his words, he didn’t look disappointed. “But that’s alright. You just need a little more coaxing and I was far from done with you yet.” 

Kuroro’s hand returned between his legs, stroking him despite Kurapika clamping his thighs together, sensitive from being touched so soon after cumming. But Kuroro’s hands were more soothing than arousing, touching him like how a lover would. Patience in his hold rather than force as he brought Kurapika back to full arousal. 

He heard something clicking closed, the sound drawing his attention back. His lidded eyes caught sight of Kuroro’s hand lowering between his legs out of sight, the other moving to nudge his thighs further apart.

Something wet and cool pressed against the rim of his entrance, circling patiently. Kurapika tensed, a breath starling out of him.

“Relax,” Kuroro cooed, soft and pleasing to Kurapika’s ears as he smoothed a hand against his thigh. “It will feel so good. Trust me, _darling_.” 

A powerful shudder wracked his body, called upon by the endearment of his tone. The pad of his finger moved to massage the soft patch of skin between his balls and entrance, warming him up as something like lubricant trailed down to slick over his entrance. When his breaths turned heavy, Kuroro’s finger glided down to rest against him again, only this time, the tip of it began to push in. 

Kurapika sucked in a sharp breath, squirming at the strange contact. Kuroro leaned in, taking his face into his palm. He pressed his lips onto Kurapika’s own, his tongue parting the seam of his tight lips as his thumb ran circles on his cheekbone. Kuroro was skilled as he lured content sighs from Kurapika’s mouth, taking his mind off the movement between his legs. The pleasantry of such dizzying warm contentment was enough to distract him until the moment Kuroro’s finger eased inside him completely. 

Kurapika gasped and Kuroro swallowed the noise, muffling it away into his own mouth. His finger thrusted in and out with the slick of lube to aid in stretching him further and Kurapika felt his core growing warm with pure arousal. It didn’t _hurt_ , and far from it. The only discomfort that occurred was when he added a second finger and the burn of the stretch was quickly forgotten as Kuroro rewarded him with a praising hum and a hot swipe against the roof of his mouth. 

Then the movements of his fingers changed, crooking right into the upper wall. Kurapika gasped, throwing his head back into the pillow when a shock of bliss wracked his body. 

“There, that’s it.” Kuroro’s voice was fond as he murmured into his ear. “Here, is it?”

Kurapika couldn’t quite discern what _here_ meant when he was too caught up in steadying his breath, reeling from the new stimulation. The functional part of him still felt it right to nod and moan his approval. He was met with Kuroro’s lips on his neck, worshipping the fluttering pulse in his vein with a chaste kiss and a silky praise only vocal enough for Kurapika to feel against his skin. 

His fingers began moving, massaging the spot rapidly and without pause. 

“ _Ah!_ Wait-” Kurapika cried, jerking when they curled hard. “Oh _god_.” 

Kuroro’s smug smile pressed into his neck, the heat of his lips a brand against his skin. A hard thrust made him whine, legs kicking out. 

“You're beautiful, even more so when your body is being honest,” Kuroro chuckled, reverently stroking the spot. “I think I want to make you cum again, like this.” 

Kurapika’s breath rode on airy sobs when the fingers continued to pleasure him, drawing tension in his stomach and trembles in his thighs. Kuroro’s hand wrapped around his cock and he gasped, eyes wide at the double stimulation. 

“Wait,” Kurapika breathed, desperate. He was surprised when the fingers stilled at his plea. “Not yet.” 

Kuroro’s gaze lowered, the shard of light in his eyes consumed by the intensity of his smothering stare. His hand went to touch his thigh, stroking the muscle with his fingers. 

“What is it, dear?” he crooned. He was smiling all knowingly. 

Kurapika licked his lips, the shape of his words faint but growing in its form. A raging heat burned his cheeks under the vampire’s eyes, heart trembling. He couldn’t find it in himself to meet Kuroro’s eyes. He wet his lips again and Kuroro’s eyes followed, captivated by the movement. 

“I want…,” he inhaled, eyes on the silk threaded sheets. “I want it.”

Kuroro purred, taking his chin to turn his head back, “I didn’t quite catch that.” 

Kurapika’s eyes flared irritably, “I said-” Kuroro’s fingers probed into his sweet spot at that moment, hitching his voice into a wanton moan. “- _fuck me_.” 

Kuroro groaned, deep and rumbling in his chest. Kurapika’s breath hitched as Kuroro ran his lips fervently up his neck, tongue licking a stripe up the line of his vein. There was a rough sound of impatience, a strange growl that sounded momentarily feral. Dangerous anticipation made Kuraika shiver, more desire then fear. 

The fingers and lips withdrew, leaving Kurapika to squirm at the loss. Head foggy, he could see Kuroro changing out of his clothes, calm and maintained he would’ve looked if Kurapika didn’t catch the tiniest of haste in the work of his quick fingers. 

For such a mundane task, Kuroro made removing articles of clothing look graceful and attractive in all the wrong and right ways. His coat was the first to go with Kuroro draping it over a chair. Then his tie next, a finger loosening the grip of it as he tilted his head, slackening it enough for him to take it off. Kuroro caught him staring, flashing him a charismatic smile. 

Kurapika swerved his eyes away, down. His mistake. Kuroro’s bare chest and toned stomach was on display, perfectly sculpted muscles exposed. Kurapika moaned, heat pooling in his lower abdomen, at the sight of abs perfectly fitted against Kuroro’s lean and ethereal frame. His fingers curled into the sheets, dangerous temptation at the forefront of his addled mind. He longed to run his fingers over them and watch as they shifted with strength when Kuroro pulled back and thrusted-

The vampire chuckled, low and breathy. He took his limp hand and guided it toward his muscular stomach. A breath of air rushed out of his lungs as Kurapika felt the heat of his hardened muscles flexing hotly under his hand. Further down his hand was guided until it was pressed against the clothed bulge straining in Kuroro’s slack. It twitched against his palm and he was entirely _enraptured_. 

“ _Please_ ,” Kurapika whispered. It sounded more like a whine instead. 

“Of course, since you asked so wonderfully,” Kuroro’s eyes darkened with satisfaction, and so did his smile, as his hands undid the clasp of his belt. “I plan to give you everything.” 

Kurapika’s breath caught in his throat. His cock was perfectly proportionate to Kuroro’s frame, standing tall and flushed _hard_ , just for him. Kurapika shuddered with a need that was unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

Kuroro shuffled forward and brought his hands behind the back of Kurapika’s knees, bending them back smoothly with a practised ease that was telling of his experience. The heat of his cock pressed against his rim and Kurapika drew a sharp breath, the sensation entirely new and foreign. Slowly it pressed in and Kurapika moaned as its girth started to stretch and sink into him. 

Kurapika more felt then saw Kuroro’s cock bottoming out against him. His lungs squeezed tight against his chest as the girth of it stretched him far more than two of his fingers ever had. 

“Breathe,” Kuroro rested their foreheads together. “In and out.” 

He exhaled, feeling Kuroro’s cock draw back as well. As he inhaled, it thrust into him and the sensation caused him to moan, hands scrambling for purchase against the sheets. Kuroro continued thrusting into him, impossibly gentle like he was made of expensive porcelain and glass. Impatience must have shown on Kurapika’s face as the grip on his knees tightened, hips connecting firmly into Kurapika. His cock struck his sweet spot and Kurapika cried out, legs clapsing around Kuroro’s hips. 

“Amazing,” Kuroro said, awe breathless on his tongue. “Taking me so well.”

Kurapika moaned, “ _Harder_.” 

Kuroro heeded his plea, removing his hands from his legs in favour of holding his waist. He snapped his hips forward, pulling Kurapika back onto his cock at the same time. From there, he grinded against the spot in deep consistent thrusts and Kurapika whimpered when fresh precum dribbled from his own erection. Shame burned his cheeks, hot enough for Kurapika to place an arm across his face in an effort to shield his eyes away from Kuroro’s curious stare.

“No need to be shy,” Kuroro murmured, prying his arm away. Kurapika was persistent, drawing his arm back to cover his face. Kuroro’s voice turned alluring, like the moon’s pull against the tide. 

“Look at me.”

Kurapika’s body obeyed him, spellbound by the vampire’s cool voice as he gripped the sheets. 

“Good,” Kuroro praised, “Don't hide now.”

A cry tore from his throat, overwhelmed by the force of Kuroro’s rhythm as he started thrusting again. His movements rocked the bed, the ferocity sending pleasure rolling into him, enough for his back to arch and his stomach to tremble with a new intensity. Kuroro’s hands held his waist, pulling him back against the relentless thrusts of his cock as he plowed him into the mattress. 

Kurapika sobbed, dignity damned, “K-Kuroro-!” 

“That’s it, beautiful. Let me hear you,” Kuroro moaned, a deep and handsome sound that made Kurapika clench and burn with passion. 

“Harder. It’s - “ His breath choked off at a hard thrust, eyes watering with unshed tears. “Not _enough_.” 

A fleeting look flashed across Kuroro’s face. His eyes glimmered and when Kurapika looked, a smile split his lips. 

“No.”

All movements inside him ceased and the crest of his pleasure rapidly started to fall from him. He sobbed, trying to move his hips to chase the disappearing pleasure. 

Firm hands pinned his bucking hips to the bed and Kurapika whined, twisting the sheets into his fingers, “Why.” 

“Your name, darling,” Kuroro pressed the slightest of kisses against his neck. The contact of his warm breath fanning against his skin made Kurapika’s toes curl. “And I shall give you what you want.” 

Kurapika held his tongue, biting on his lips to suppress both his moans and the string of his name. 

A teasing nudge against his prostate made him whimper. 

“It’s okay,” Kuroro kissed at another unmarked patch on his neck. It was so gentle and soothing and Kurapika wanted to sob at how a voice could sound so tender and patient. “You can tell me.”

“I _can’t_ ,” he cried, moisture pricking his eyes at the denial of his release. 

“You can,” Kuroro murmured, against the shell of his ear. He pressed a soft kiss there, his voice a tender promise. “Trust me.” 

Kuroro rolled his hips and thrust against his sweet spot. Kurapika cried, breath spilling forward all at once. 

“Kurapika,” he gasped, trembling. 

Satisfaction burned like smoke in the vampire’s grey irises. His smile was just as dark and rich, devastatingly attractive. 

“Good boy, _Kurapika_.” 

He was lifted suddenly, hands under his thighs as he was hitched up against the heat of Kuroro’s body. The new upright position forced his arms to wrap around Kuroro’s neck and his legs to tighten around his hips, ankles locking behind his back. A surprised gasp escaped his lips as he was pressed into the lavish headboard, back touching the cool lacquer of wood.

Before Kurapika could question the sudden change of position, Kuroro started pounding his cock up into him and Kurapika’s body arched deeply, the new angle everything he needed when it struck the spot on every thrust. Sharp moans flew from his lips as he clung desperately onto the frame of Kuroro’s shoulders.

It was all _so much, so perfect_ and when his cock hit at just the right pressure and angle, stars lit in his eyes, his voice breaking into a cry of ecstasy as he writhed in Kuroro’s embrace.

Kuroro paused, his lips leaning against the shell of Kurapika’s ear. It was the slightest bit breathy and all the more gentle, “Good is it?” 

Kurapika moaned something inaudible and ruined, nodding.

A wicked smile smothered into the flesh of his neck, followed by a sultry murmur, “Then I'll make it even better.”

A powerful rocking and grinding joined the relentless thrusts inside him and Kurapika sobbed, his body unable to escape the pleasure cascading into him. The intense euphoria flooded into him, peaking until it broke into a stream down his cheeks, tears staining his flushed cheeks as sharp gasping moans left his lips. 

He was far too gone to speak, broken sounds and half formed words falling from his tongue. His arms clung around Kuroro’s neck, the support a lifeline as he drowned in the ecstasy Kuroro pounded into him. Teeth nipped at his ear and Kurapika spasmed around his cock. 

Kurapika tightened when he saw his reflection in the mirror, engulfed by Kuroro’s frame. He moaned, appreciating the fluid movement of Kuroro’s back muscles as he thrust his cock into him. The Spider tattoo printed there seemed to move too, the dark legs rippling across the surface of his skin. Kurapika’s fingers ran red lines down across the dark tattoo as a series of harsh thrusts made him scream. 

“That’s it,” Kuroro groaned. “Sing for me.” 

Kuroro’s name fell from Kurapika’s lips, a chant and mantra wrapped in a prayer. He buried his face into Kuroro’s neck, breathing in the scent of his natural smell and musk. He was edging closer to release, the shape of it twisting tighter in his abdomen, burning hotter, impossibly brighter. 

“Now, Kurapika,” Every syllable of his name felt right on the vampire’s tongue, like it belonged there, “I’m going to turn you.”

A sliver of instinct within his bones whispered frantic warnings, that Kuroro knew his name, that his fangs were just short of completing something forbidden. 

A sharp thrust made him cry Kuroro’s name again, the unease pushed back by a wave of pleasure. It pulled his body taut and Kurapika arched into Kuroro’s chest, neck tilting open for display as he gasped a breathy and drunken _yes_. 

There was a satisfied hum against his ear. Then, a hot presence against his neck-

Fangs. They sank into his neck as Kuroro’s cock thrust perfectly into him. 

His orgasm took him by storm, the force a supernova, bright, burning radiance behind his eyelids as it sang its way from his open lips and filled the air with staggering gasps and wet whines. Euphoria bloomed everywhere he could feel, surging into his limbs, curling his toes and wetting his cheeks as more tears slid free of his clenched eyes. It was _so much_ , when Kuroro didn’t stop milking out Kurapika’s pleasure for him, the roll of his hips urging a wail to leave his throat. A ragged moan tore from Kuroro’s throat, his mouth a scorching wet heat as he continued to suck from Kurapika’s neck. 

Time turned sluggish, his body too. Gravity was heavier than Kurapika remembered, the weight a molded blanket around him when Kuroro removed his mouth but kept his cock inside him, his thrusts now a gentle movement. Kurapika was oversensitive, within strong arms that accommodated every shudder, and in reach of a voice, whispering sweet hushed praises of _good boy_ and _there, that’s it_. 

He moaned a weak sound at the gentle treatment, relishing the soft pecks and kisses against his neck. Kuroro gave one last lick against the fresh bite wound before he pulled out and Kurapika clenched on nothing except for the hot mess of Kuroro’s release sliding down his thighs. 

Kuroro held him steady, shifting his weight until Kurapika was in his arms. It was perhaps the afterglow of his euphoric pleasure that made him press his face into Kuroro’s chest, not wanting to leave the contact. He felt and heard Kuroro’s handsome chuckle as a hand carded through his mussed hair, an intimate gesture that Kurapika savoured. He found it cold when he was settled onto the bed, Kuroro’s body heat taking away some of his own. 

Kuroro left only to return with a damp cloth. He kneed into the mattress, hovering over Kurapika as he wiped him clean with an attentiveness and odd diligence that ruffled something strange within Kurapika’s chest. The feeling was left unsaid when Kuroro retrieved another damp cloth, and like how a lover would, cradled his face with a palm as he wiped away the dry tear tracks on his cheeks. 

His eyelids lowered, exhaustion seeping into his body in light of the post-orgasm haze. By the time Kuroro had wiped him clean, he was already half asleep, barely awake. 

“Rest now, Kurapika.”

An even weight settled over him like a blanket and Kurapika recognised it as Kuroro’s coat as soon as he felt the fur of it tickle his nose. A palm caressed his cheek and Kurapika’s eyes fluttered closed. A smooth whisper followed him through his descent into the darkness of slumber. 

_Welcome to the Troupe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the OOC(?) Kuroro. My guilty pleasure with krkr is that Kurapika thinks Kuroro is some super evil sadistic person but upon meeting him, Kuroro actually turns out to be a complete gentleman who is whipped for Kurapika. I know it’s not believable but, just let me have this haha 
> 
> I would love a bit of feedback if you’re able to leave it! I’m usually very shy when I post fanfics so a comment would help me a lot ^^/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
